resistancefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of Jason Kruger
This page is property of Hybrid Son and is currently under construction. Please do not edit without permission. "The world has always known heroes" For as long as Humanity has walked the Earth, there have been heroes living among us who step forward in the wake of our darkest hours. Whenever evil emerged to threaten the innocence of the world, a great few have risen to the occasion to defend the lives of those unable to defend themselves. Now with Humanity facing it's greatest threat, Heroes have become a dying breed. The world has been stripped from our possession by a force more powerful than man has ever encountered before. Now forced to hide in the shadows like rats and cockroaches, we await an end to the misery. Some believe that the only way to escape this terror is through death while others believe that someday, a new hero will rise to save us all. Chapter I It was December 12th of 1957. The sun slowly rose over the horizon, bringing faint light to the early winter morning. Rays of light from the sun sliced through the thick fog like a blade, bouncing shimmering light off of the remains of rusted train cars and broken glass in the old train yard on the outskirts of Chicago. Sitting in a train car, the young Jason Kruger watched as a cat creeped along the frosted grass with the corpse of a rat in it's jaws -- more than likely a meal to give it enough milk to feed it's litter of kittens hidden somewhere. Jason waited for some distance to grow between himself and the cat before following it with hopes of grabbing a meal to feed his own family. He followed the thin cat to the wreckage of a U.S Army transport truck and watched as the feline jumped into the bed of the rusting vehicle. Jason quickly but quietly made his way to the back of the truck and peaked in passed the tattered covering to see the cat devouring the rat aswell as a litter of cat whining in a makeshift nest. Jason quietly reached for the pillow case held on his belt. In what seemed like one fluid move Jason jumped into the truck, grabbed the cat, snapped it's neck and tossed it into the pillow case. He then set his sights on the kittens, so young that their eyes were still closed. One by one he grabbed the kittens and broke their small necks, making sure he did so as quickly and painlessly as possible. Tossing the family of animals into his bag, Jason felt a faint bit of remorse for the creatures but he knew that it was a dog-eat-dog world now. In the same way thae cat killed the rat for food, he'd have to kill these creatures to feed his growing family. Times were certainly hard and eating cats was much better than resorting to cannabalism like many others had. Jason tied the filled pillow case in a not and made his way out of the truck. As he walked along the side of the truck, he noticed the white star on the side of the truck and rubbed his fingers along the grimy mark. His thoughts instantly went back to his short but tumultuous career in the United States Army and the fact that he was possibly the last remaining Sentinel on the planet. During his time in the military, Jason fought against the Chimera as they invaded the United States. During a vicious battle in Detroit, Jason was severely injured and infected with the Chimera virus but managed to survive. It was then that he was listed as KIA and inducted into Project Abraham to become an elite Sentinel. For months, Jason was a part of the secret group performing crucial missions against the Chimera but when the United States collapsed and nearly all of the Sentinels were killed in combat, Jason deserted and returned to his hometown of Chicago where his family managed to survive the early onslaughts from the Chimera. In an instant, Jason regained focus as he heard rattling coming from a nearby train car. He looked at the train car, it's door closed, and slowly grabbed the Hunting Rifle from his back. He slowly approached the car with rifled gripped tightly in hand and listened carefully as the rattling and banging grew louder and louder. As he approached, Jason stepped on a shard of glass, cracking it. The rattling quickly stopped causing Jason to freeze, the sound of his heart pounding drowning out every other sound. He slowly began to back away but it was too late -- the train car's door was thrown open and a pack of Grims quickly ran out after him. Jason managed to squeeze off a round from his rifle at one of the zombie-like Chimera before turning tail and bolting at full-speed. The Grims were on his heels as jason could hear them practically growling in his ear. As the creatures shreaked and barked at Jason, he knew that there were now likely other Chimera who could hear the ruckus and were likely converging on the area. Jason suddenly stopped running when he comes to another train car and managed to bludgeon one of the incoming Grims with his rifle, splattering blood in all directions. As the others approached he let off another round in their direction, piercing the skull of one of the abominations. As the final one approached, Jason unsheathed a combat knife from his hip and hurled it at the beast, landing a stellar hit to the Grim's forehead. With the Grims dead, Jason knew it was only a matter of time before other Chimera made their way to his location. He pulled the knife from the Grim's skull and wiped it's blood off on his jeans. As he turned to make his exit from the train yard, a Hybrid leaps down from the train car and bludgeons Jason in the chest with the butt of his rifle, knocking him to the ground. The Hybrid keeps one of it's feet on jason's wrist, pinning down his hand that holds the combat knife and keeping him helpless. Just as the creature prepares to unload it's rifle into jason's skull, a hole explodes into the monster's head and the Hybrid falls down on top of Jason. Jason struggles to move the body off of him when a hand is extended to him. He looks up and sees his father -- Nathaniel Kruger. "Hurry up," said Nathaniel. "There are much more on the way." Jason grabs his father's hand and stumbles to his feet. The two of them quickly make their way from the train yard and head for the nearby ruins of Chicago, barely evading a group of more than twenty Hybrids and Steelheads. After nearly an hour of trekking along the outskirts evading Chimeran patrols, Jason and nathaniel manage to make it back to Downtown Chicago where their home is located. Creeping along a back alley, the two of them come to the cellar of an old apartment building. Nathaniel knocks on the cellar doors three times, resulting in it quickly being opened by two armed men. Nathaniel and Jason quickly duck into the cellar and the doors are locked back behind them. The lights in the cellar were dim and not far from the door leading into the cellar was a machine gun emplacement aimed directly at whoever or whatever could enter. Jason followed Nathaniel up the rickety staircase that led into the main building; they couldn't go in the front because the main streets were constantly patrolled by squads of Hardfangs and looked over by Hybrid Scouts. Passing a few other people in the halls of the building, the two of them finally made it to their room -- Room 32. This small apartment would have to accomodate not only jason but his entire surviving family including his father Nathaniel, his mother Elise, his girlfriend Miranda Allen, and his newborn son. Elise greeted the two of them as they walked in but Jason paid her no mind, instead walking directly into the kitchen and tossing the dirt-stained pillow case of dead cat on the counter. As he walked out, he kissed his Miranda whom sat at the dining room table breast feeding their child, and continued into the bedroom. "What's wrong with him," asked Elise to Nathaniel. Jason stormed back out of the bedroom after over-hearing this question and before Nathaniel could even answer, began to unleash his frustrations. "I'll tell you what my problem is! For some reason, your husband seems to think I can't handle myself; he followed me today!" Nathaniel looked surprised, than angry. "You've got some nerve! When I found you, you were about to get your damn head blown of by one of those fucking monsters and now you're mad at me?!" "I had it handled," retorted Jason. "I'm not a kid anymore so don't try and hold my hand!" Chapter II Category:Fan Fiction